Is that Haru!
by Tempesta Di il Nebbia
Summary: Unappreciated, Haru is overwhelmed by darkness. She trains with her rare Night flame and can even beat Reborn... But no one knows. One day, she joins the Varia. TYL, Varia come to help fight off attackers at the Vongola HQ, but where's Haru? Three-shot. My previously pen name was Tempesta Di Nebbia
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_AN: I hope you can comment and review if you want me to write more and also give me suggestions! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, only own this plot._

**Ten years later**

All she wanted was to be a part of Vongola! Chrome was a guardian, Kyoko was the boss's wife. But no! Haru couldn't help! She was just shoved into a corner to be good and act like a civilian.

Soon, darkness manifested in Haru's heart. Her anger had turned to strength as she trained for years. She was no longer Haru, but instead, she was the legendary "Garnet Princess" the one feared by every mafioso, except Reborn. Her flame, the night flame, was the one all Vindice had. With her flames and training, she was said to be able to beat Reborn. Herbox weapon was not a sun moth like Kyoko. No, it was a snake, a vicious cobra with ice hard eyes like its master.

When the Varia came to demand for another assassin to help with mission, they were drawn to her darkness like moths to a flame. It was strange to find such a dark woman in the disgustingly cheerful Vongola. "Voi! Send her over!" Squalo demanded, pointing at Haru.  
"H-Haru? She's a non-combatant" The Vongola decimo stuttered in shock.'Trash didn't even look at her, scum'Xanxus thought  
"Tsuna-San! Haru can cook for them!" Haru lied with a faked chirpy voice and smile. Tsuna still looked reluctant but nodded.

That was the last time they saw Haru for ten years...

~Line Break~Line Break~

Sorry! It's quite short! Please Read&Review if you want me to continue writing! - Tempesta a.k.a. Tempest


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ten years after Haru left**  
"Scum""Ushishishi""Voi!" Tsuna looked up, the Varia had came to protect the headquarters. Belphegor had two people hiding behind him though.  
Soon the enemy had been defeated with some captured. "Belphegor, where is Haru" Yammamoto asked, seeing that the woman behind Belphegor was a girl with long brown hair and looked like an assassin. A small girl with long hair and fringe covering her eyes declared "Ushesheshe, peasent speak to my father like that and you're dead"  
"F-Father? You brought a innocent kid into the mafia?And Haru?" Tsunayoshi inquired. Belphegor grinned a Cheshire grin and held his left hand up. Gokudera's jaw dropped. On Bel's hand was a Varia storm ring and a gold band with a tiara shaped diamond. When Gokudera lunged towards Bel, he found himself surrounded with black flames alike to those of the Vindice. The woman stepped near him holding a box and wearing the same gold band.  
"Go" The woman whispered softly at the box. A gush of black flames shot out. By then, the guardians were already stunned into silence. A hissing black cobra wrapped around the woman and turned into a chain. She was stopped by the small girl pulling on her dress's hem.  
"Kufufu~Who is she?" Mukuro asked nervously. After all, those flames were bad memories.  
"I am the Garnet Princess" The brunette proclaimed. " The only one with the chance to beat me" Reborn said gravely.  
"When did you recruit her?"Yamamoto asked. "Ten years ago, when we took in Haru" Belphegor tugged the small girl forward."This is my daughter, Heather and protege as well as hers" The young girl looked like a mini Bel except with brown hair. She lit her ring and black and red flames danced.  
"Haru-chan?" Chrome uttered softly. "Stay away from kaa-San!" Heather snarled spread her fingers as knives lit up in red streaked black flames. She threw them towards Chrome. When the knives hit their target, Chrome screamed in agony."Illusion" Heather grunted. The Chrome that was in agony dissolved into mist.  
Shocked, Tsuna led them to his office. Only the 7 year old girl, the unkwon lady and Belphegor went in. "Haru?" Tsuna asked. The "Garnet Princess" nodded. To the guardians eavesdropping, this came as a shock. Haru had night flames and has a family with Belphegor?!  
"Ushishishi, my girl can beat your guardians hands down" Haru followed Tsuna to the training room, fingers interlocked with Belphegor's.  
"Start" Tsuna flew towards her with Natsu. Suddenly, she was swallowed by a mass of black. There was a vortex in the middle of the training room, out of it came a woman in black riding on a gigantic cobra. A flash of black, Tsuna was knocked down. The same happened to each guardian.  
Soon, it was Reborn's turn. He shot mercilessly yet not a single bullet hit her. A chain struck out and Reborn felt his flames drained. When he got up, he saw Haru walking away with her new family  
"Mother, can we train?" Heather asked hopefully. Haru led her child and Belphegor into another training room. The spectators watched, unnoticed by Haru. When Heather's box animal came out, it gathered gasps.  
Covered with red streaked black flames, the sphinx roared. The battle started, but to the spectators amazement, Heather whipped out tons of weapons. The parents threw knives and blades at her as she weaved gracefully. She had dodged them all but the room? Destroyed. Amazed by the power of a mere 7 year old, Tsuna asked"Aren't those the Varia's weapons"

For once, Reborn was speechless.

~Line Break~  
Name: Heather  
Age:7  
Flame: Night and Storm  
Weapons:Same as rest of Varia except Levi and Lussuria.  
Parents: Belphegor and Haru  
Strength: Same as Reborn  
Appearance: Long brown hair with fringe, striped clothes, tall for her age, skinny.

~Line Break~  
Comment if I missed out anything or areas I can improve. Review and your suggestion would probably be used and dedicated to you!BTW Freaky word number!  
-Tempest


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue  
"Ushesheshe,Mother, are those people really the famous guardians?" Heather asked Haru. "Ushishishi, yes, but you're much stronger with a rare flame,"Belphegor chuckled, answering Heather's question.

Back at the HQ

A guardian punched the wall of his room. 'How could I forget her?!'

~Line Break~

Well, the guardian's crush on Haru as well as the development of the bond between Haru and Belphegor will be explained in two other fanfics. Thank you!

P.S. Sorry if it is short!

~Tempest~


End file.
